Just My Best Friend's little Sister
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Tradução. Primeiro ela era só uma pirralha que o estapeara enquanto dormia. Depois amiga, como uma irmã que ele tinha que proteger...então de repente ela era muito mais que isso...
1. Sinopse

Olá gente! Primeiramente quero dizer que trago hoje uma tradução para vocês! É deu trabalho, mas aqui está! Esta história é de uma amiga minha que mora lá na Finlândia! (O.O Longe não?) a **Kirr1001** pedi a autorização dela e ela me deixou traduzir a história para vocês!

Outra coisa, eu não fiz uma tradução ao pé da letra, então basicamente a história é a mesma, porém a forma de dizer algumas coisas e algumas palavras, não. Então se tiver divergência da história original, não é erro de tradução e sim coisas que eu mudei para que ficasse melhor adaptado ao português. ^^

Aah só mais uma coisa, ela fez a história como two-shot e eu não...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

**JUST MY BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER**

**.**

_Apenas a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo_

...

..

.

Primeiro ela era só uma pirralha que o estapeara enquanto dormia. Depois amiga, como uma irmã que ele tinha que proteger...então de repente ela era muito mais que isso...

..

.

Ele ainda se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

O dia que ele fora à casa de Miroku pela primeira vez.

O dia que ele conheceu a irmã mais nova de seu amigo.

O dia que conheceu Kagome Higurashi.

_.._

_._

_Em breve_


	2. Primeira Parte

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

**Avisos: **A.N = Notas da autora, no caso Kirr1001

T.N = Notas da tradutora, no caso, eu!

A história foi publicada originalmente em **25 de Setembro de 2010.**

**Dicionário de palavras em japonês: **

**Hai **= Sim

**Arigato **= Obrigado

**Kami-sama **= Deus

**Ani **= irmão

**Nani **= O que?

**Baka **= idiota

**Onegai **= por favor

**Gomen **= Desculpa, perdão

...

..

.

**JUST MY BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER**

**.**

_Apenas a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo_

...

..

.

Primeiro ela era só uma pirralha que o estapeara enquanto dormia. Depois amiga, como uma irmã que ele tinha que proteger...então de repente ela era muito mais que isso...

.

Ele ainda se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

O dia que ele fora à casa de Miroku pela primeira vez.

O dia que ele conheceu a irmã mais nova de seu amigo.

O dia que conheceu Kagome Higurashi.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Inuyasha 6 anos

Kagome 3 anos

- Gomen, mas eu tenho que ir para casa jantar – disse um Miroku de seis anos.

- Eh? Você só está com medo por que eu vou ganhar – Inuyasha se gabou. Eles tinham passado o dia todo no parque, brincando de esconde-esconde com outros garotos e toda vez Miroku tinha ganhado. Inuyasha era o corredor mais veloz, mas não conseguia se manter quieto no local onde estava escondido. E não era tão bom em encontrar também.

- Tá certo – Miroku rolou os olhos, sorrindo. Inuyasha foi até ele e sussurrou para os outros não ouvirem:

- Você tem mesmo que ir? Você é o único desses babacas que sabe como brincar...

- Hum...Hey, você poderia vir para minha casa!

- Sua casa?

- Hai, nós podíamos fazer algo divertido. E mamãe faz ramen.

- Ramen? – A orelha do Inuyasha se torceu – Bem, okay, tenho que ir pra casa daqui a duas horas.

- Então vamos lá! – Miroku disse e eles correram para fora do parque.

Os garotos eram amigos à algumas semanas, porém sempre se encontravam somente no parque.

A casa do Miroku era um sobrado branco num condomínio, enquanto a de Inuyasha era uma casa isolada e azul.

Miroku apertou a campainha. A porta abriu e detrás dela estava uma mulher de aparência gentil, com cabelos curtos e castanhos que vestia um avental.

- Miroku! Você se divertiu...Ah, Oi. Quem é seu amigo? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Inuyasha Takahashi. Ele pode vir brincar?

- Claro que sim – ela sorriu de novo e Inuyasha teve a impressão de que ela fazia muito isso.

Os garotos entraram no quarto do Miroku. O quarto era tão grande quanto o de Inuyasha, mas tinha muito mais brinquedos.

- Wow, você tem o _ninjaman_? – Inuyasha exclamou apontando para o brinquedo no chão e correndo até ele – Minha mãe nunca me comprou um...

- Bom, você quer ver meu...-

- Miroku! Eu preciso de uma ajudinha! – A Senhora Higurashi gritou lá da cozinha.

- Hai, hai! Já volto.

Quando Miroku se foi, Inuyasha olhou em volta.

_Brinquedos Brinquedos Brinquedos _–Cara, eu quero tudo isso também! – ele resmungou. Caminhou pelo quarto checando todo brinquedo. Então seus olhos captaram algo rosa debaixo de um livro de história de Miroku. Inuyasha chutou o livro para longe. Uma barbie.

- Bleah, Miroku gosta de brinquedos de menina? Que gay! – Ele fez uma careta e jogou a boneca fora. Então fitou a cama do Miroku

_O que...há uma pessoa?_

O cobertor estava se mexendo como se tivesse algo respirando debaixo dele. Devagar e cuidadosamente Inuyasha puxou a coberta.

Era uma pequena garota. Mais nova que ele, dormia felizmente, outra barbie debaixo de seu braço. Ela vestia um pijama azul e seus cabelos curtos eram negros. Pretos como os dele enquanto o de Miroku era castanho escuro.

Inuyasha chegou mais perto da garota e inalou.

_Cheira bem..._ele pensou e se aproximou do rosto da menina.

Então sem nenhum aviso a garota murmurou alguma coisa, ergueu e mão e o estapeou.

Inuyasha piscou. E...

- OOOOOWWW!

- Oh Deus, o que foi isso? – perguntou a senhora Higurashi parando de cortar a salada.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto de Miroku, eles viram Inuyasha segurando sua bochecha esquerda e Kagome ainda dormindo apesar do grito do garoto.

- O que aconteceu? – A Senhora Higurashi perguntou, confusa.

- Essa...essa...essa** coisa **me bateu!

- Deixe-me ver – disse a senhora Higurashi e moveu a mão de Inuyasha da bochecha.

- Você deixou uma menina de três anos bater em você! – Miroku riu.

- Hey!

- Fica parado, docinho – a mãe do amigo disse – Está um pouquinho vermelho, mas isso passa logo. Você está bem?

- Sim... – Inuyasha murmurou baixinho.

- Gomen, Inuyasha. Kagome nunca faria isso a ninguém se estivesse acordada.

- Kagome?

- Sim – A mulher sorriu – Ela é a irmãzinha do Miroku. Esqueci de te contar, ela gosta de dormir aqui algumas vezes.

- E ela bateu em você! – Miroku disse ainda rindo.

- Por que você...! – Inuyasha ia dizendo, mas uma voz suave o impediu.

- Mamãe? – Kagome disse e todos olharam para ela. Ela estava sentada agora e esfregando os olhos por causa do sono.

- Olá doçura. Você dormiu bem? – a mãe dela perguntou e se sentou ao lado da garota na cama, a abraçando amavelmente.

- Hai.

- Keh – Inuyasha disse e Kagome o notou.

- Quem é essa menina?

- Menina? – Inuyasha choramingou bravo e Miroku caiu na gargalhada de novo.

- Ele é um menino, querida – a mãe explicou – Amigo do seu irmão.

- Oh...ele é bonito. – Kagome disse e começou a cair no sono de novo no colo de sua mãe.

- Eu não sou bonito! – Inuyasha corou e olhou para Miroku – Cala boca!

- Ok garotos, agora se apressem – a Senhora Higurashi disse – Eu carrego essa princesinha para a própria cama e então nós comemos algo e vocês garotos podem brincar, ok?

- Hai, mamãe – Miroku disse, finalmente parando de rir.

- To feliz que não tenho uma irmãzinha – Inuyasha disse enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha.

- Eu gosto dela. Ela não grita ou faz algo parecido. E ela não bate em mim...

- Cala boca!

- Hai, hai – Miroku sorriu

- Não gosto dela e ela é feia.

_Continua..._

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo, ein?

Não são um docinho eles de criança? *.*

Espero que tenham curtido!

Obrigada **Kallyne Rigurashi Taysho**, **Rinzinha-chan** e **MandaTaishoCullen **por já terem manifestado interesse pela história! xD

E é claro obrigada **Kirr1001** por me deixar publicar sua história e também por me deixar sua review!

_And of course, thanks __**Kirr1001**__ for letting me publish your story and also letting me your review!_


	3. Segunda Parte

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Inuyasha 7 anos

Kagome 4 anos

Izayoi Takahashi quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ela ouviu a porta bater tão alto que quase quebrou todos os vidros da casa.

Depois veio um novo barulho que indicava que seu filho tinha chegado da escola e estava agora no quarto.

Izayoi suspirou. De repente dois braços a envolveram pela cintura.

- Inuyasha? – Inutaisho Takahashi perguntou. Ela assentiu.

- Venha. Vamos lá. – o marido dela disse e ambos foram à porta do filho deles. Inutaisho bateu.

- Filho?

- Me deixa sozinho!

- Inuyasha, nós só queremos conversar.

Silêncio.

Os pais olharam um para o outro antes de abrirem a porta.

Inuyasha estava sentado na cama, no seu braço esquerdo o _ninjaman_ e no outro o _demonman_ como se ele estivesse tentando brincar...Sua expressão estava vazia, mas seus olhos continham raiva.

A mochila da escola estava jogada debaixo da cama.

- Inuyasha? Por que você não vem comer? Sua mãe cozinhou frango – Inutaisho disse.

- Keh.

Silêncio.

- Então como foi na escola? – Izayoi perguntou.

- Eu odeio aquele lugar – Inuyasha disse sua voz cheia de ódio. Inutaisho e Izayoi se sentaram na cama.

- Filho, você sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa.

- Se alguém foi mal com você na escola, você pode nos contar e faremos algo a respeito disso.

Mas o garoto continuou quieto. E agora seu rosto parecia magoado e perdido.

- Inuyasha...- Izayoi ia tocar no rosto do filho para conforta-lo, mas Inuyasha pulou para fora da cama.

- To indo pra casa do Miroku! – o menino disse, não olhando para seus pais e agarrou a mochila da escola.

- Mas Inuyasha...! – Inutaisho começou, mas o barulho de porta batendo o interrompeu. Os olhos da mãe entristeceram. O pai suspirou.

- Por que ele não pode nos contar o que há de errado? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Hey – Inutaisho disse, abraçando a esposa – Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos falar com ele depois e ajuda-lo.

Izayoi assentiu e o abraçou de volta.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Então eles fazem isso na aula também? – Miroku perguntou quando ele e seu amigo jogavam vídeo game.

- Hai..._Morra seu estúpido!..._Eles fazem. – Inuyasha disse.

- Eu realmente...Olha lá!...Desculpa – o amigo disse e parou de jogar quando veio à tela o "Game Over".

- Melhor mesmo. O jogo acabou por sua culpa.

- Culpa sua!

- Não foi!

- Quer apostar? – Miroku sorriu.

- Eu vou chutar a sua bunda – Inuyasha disse e eles começaram um novo jogo. No entanto lá no fundo Inuyasha sabia que Miroku se sentia culpado por não poder defendê-lo na escola por estar em sala diferente.

_Keh. Como se eu precisasse ser defendido _– ele pensou, mas só por que não podia admitir que estivesse agradecido.

No meio do jogo um barulho foi ouvido vindo do estômago de Miroku.

- Ehehe, é melhor eu ir e comer alguma coisa. Você quer? – Miroku perguntou.

- _Naum_.

- Ok, bom, daqui a pouco eu volto. E não ouse jogar sem mim.

- Hai, hai.

Quando Inuyasha teve certeza de que seu amigo estava longe na cozinha, agarrou o controle do jogo e continuou. Logo ele estava tão absorvido no jogo que não ouviu a porta abrindo.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Kagome bem atrás dele. Inuyasha gritou e foi para longe dela. **(A.N: Ele estava com aquele olhar de novo. Vc sabe, aquele quando a Kagome está perto de dizer Oswari ;D)**

Kagome o olhou confusa. Ela carregava uma cesta com ela, a qual estava cheia de barbies, seus brinquedos favoritos. Vestia um shorts verde e uma camisa amarela.

- Oh...é só você...- ele suspirou – O que você quer, nanica?

- Não consigo encontrar minha barbie. Você sabe onde ela está?

- Claro, eu joguei fora pela janela.

- Baka!

Inuyasha sorriu. Só havia uma coisa que ele gostava tanto quanto ramen, importunar Kagome.

Ele rolou os olhos para a cara carrancuda da garota e começou a jogar de novo. Kagome sentou perto dele.

- Você brincaria comigo?

- Com barbies? Não, valeu. – ele disse seco e a ignorou. O rosto de Kagome ficou um pouco triste e ela voltou a brincar sozinha.

- Esta é um...Akira – ela disse. Inuyasha ouvia parcialmente. Ela listou o nome de todas as bonecas barbies até que faltou só duas.

- E este...é Inuyasha – ela disse.

Inuyasha a olhou.

_Ótimo. Eu sou um boneco Ken. _**(T.N: Ken, vcs sabem, o marido da barbie^^)**

Então Kagome pegou a última boneca da cesta – E este é Bankotsu.

Inuyasha congelou. _Esta pirralha! Ela passou dos limites! Eu vou chutar a..._

- Ha ha hah, Inuyasha é um baka e parece uma menina! – ela brincou com o Bankotsu dela. Inuyasha foi ficando cada vez com mais raiva enquanto se lembrava de como Bankotsu tirara sarro dele na aula quando respondeu errado uma das questões do professor.

_-Você é tão estúpido! Mais estúpido do que parece! -_ o outro dissera.

Kagome agarrou o boneco-Inuyasha – Bankotsu gosta de gritar coisas bakas pro Inuyasha. Inuyasha estava triste por que não sabia uma coisa que o Bankotsu sabia. Que o Inuyasha é legal e esperto. E ele não devia deixar Bankotsu gritar com ele.

Agora Inuyasha tinha parado de jogar e assistia Kagome.

- Um dia Inuyasha gritou: Eu não sou estúpido! Eu sou legal e eu chuto sua bunda! – ela exclamou, Inuyasha achava que ela não sabia o que 'bunda' significava.

Então ela pegou o boneco-Bankotsu, jogou contra a parede e riu. Daí o rosto dela ficou triste e ela correu até o boneco.

- Gomen Bankotsu, gomen! – ela quase chorou. A perna do boneco estava quase perdida. De repente mãos bem maiores pegaram o boneco das dela.

- Eu conserto isso. – Inuyasha disse e Kagome piscou, encarando ele. Ele então colocou a perna no boneco e apertou contra o corpinho, e a perna voltou ao lugar que pertencia.

- Aqui. – ele devolveu para Kagome. A garota olhou o boneco e sorriu um sorriso doce.

- Arigato – disse ela enquanto Inuyasha a fitava. Bem quando ele estava quase sorrindo de volta, ele estalou e bateu na testa da menina.

-Oww! – Kagome gemeu.

- Keh. Baka – disse ele e continuou o jogo.

* * *

><p><strong>°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O<strong>

Oiiie pessoas! To super feliz com a receptividade de vocês a essa história tão _Cute *.*_

Espero de coração que tenham curtido esse segundo cap! É, os primeiros caps vão ser curtinhos, depois vão ficando um pouquinho maiores!

.

.

.

**N . Nogueira**: Obrigada por ler mais essa fic! E quero que saiba que eu tbm adorei lê-la e traduzi-la para vocês foi um grande prazer! É muito fofa né? Bjuuus

**Cris**: Oiie! Tbm acho q dá para imagina-los como esse tipo de criança que são uns verdadeiros encantos de tão fofinhos e bonitinhos! *.* Espero que continue acompanhando e é lógico que goste do andamento e conseqüente fim da história! Separei em 8 partes. Então ainda tem consideravelmente bastante coisa pra ler! Bjinhuss

**Mariana123:** É lindo né, os dois como crianças, descobrindo o amor *.* É muito fofinha! Eu li essa história três vezes e só recentemente que decidi traduzir, mas foi um imenso prazer! É uma leitura mais leve, porém muito boa de se ler, engraçada as vezes e muito muuuito doce! Tem, partes que eu chorei todas as vezes que li, e até traduzindo eu tava chorando! É muito lindo! Vc vai saber qndo chegar! É perto do final! Bjuus

**Joanny**: Aleluiaa! Conseguiu me deixar a review! Suhashausa realmente a história é um doce! _Cutecute_! Uma gracinha, e tem partes engraçadas e há tbm uma que chorei feito bebê. Lendo e traduzindo sahushaushas Mas nem pode se levar em conta muuuuito já q sou uma manteiga derretida =P Já aviso de antemão que há partes que me deixaram com raiva, uma aparição de uma certa vaca...mas...chega de fragmentos, acho q já consegui deixar vc curiosa! Pelo menos, assim espero! Shauhsauhsaus Bjuss flor! ps: te mandei 3 PMs. Uma em resposta a essa sua review, mas resolvi te responder mais aqui tbm!


	4. Terceira parte

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Inuyasha 9 anos

Kagome 6 anos

Era o dia mais quente do verão. Não, talvez o dia mais quente em centenas de anos. E aonde as pessoas iam então? Para a praia.

As famílias Takahashi e Higurashi tinham decidido naquele dia irem à praia juntas. A praia estava cheia de crianças, adolescentes, adultos, cachorros e até gatos.

Miroku correu para sua mãe, Izayoi e Inutaisho sentavam felizes e aproveitavam o sol. O garoto vestia uma sunga violeta.

- Oi Miroku – a senhora Higurashi sorriu.

- Onde você deixou o Inuyasha? – Inutaisho perguntou.

- Oh, ele se afundou na areia.

- Ãnh? – os adultos disseram e Kagome que tinha estado quieta o dia todo, levantou a cabeça e olhou seu irmão, confusa.

- **Mirokuuu!** – veio a voz zangada. Inuyasha estava atrás dele, todo seu corpo e longos cabelos cobertos de areia.

- Bem, oi Inuyasha! A areia fica bem em você! – Miroku disse. Os adultos sorriram e Kagome deu risada.

- Seu maldito ba...

- Inuyasha, não xingue– Izayoi disse.

- Keh. Mesmo se esse covarde me enterrou na areia?

- Oh não seja tão dramático – Miroku disse e se sentou na areia.

- Keh. Eu não sou. Você que é um baka. – Inuyasha disse e se sentou ao lado dele. Então sorriu e jogou areia no cabelo curto de Miroku.

- Hey! – Miroku reclamou rindo. Inuyasha riu também. Os adultos sorriram e voltaram a conversar entre eles.

Inuyasha então olhou para Kagome e viu sua cara triste. Ela estava vestindo um maiô verde e fitava a areia.

Miroku notou também – Hey Kagome, o que ta errado?

Kagome levantou a cabeça e sorriu – To bem.

- Keh. Ta certo. Esse seu sorriso falso.

- Eu não tenho sorriso falso. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Sim você tem. Você o sorriu agorinha.

- Não sorri!

A Senhora Higurashi notou as crianças discutindo. – O que está errado?

- Nanica não conta pra gente por que está carrancuda – Inuyasha disse.

- Não estou carrancuda!

- Kagome. - A mãe disse, colocando um braço ao redor da menina – Se tem algo incomodando você, só diga. Hoje é dia de praia e nós vamos nos divertir, né?

Kagome ficou quieta por um tempo e depois disse baixinho: - Quero nadar.

- Bem, Kagome-chan então vá. – Izayoi disse.

- Mas eu não posso nadar. Não sei como. – Kagome disse suavemente.

- É por isso que você tá tão lamentável? Bem, vamos lá – Inuyasha agarrou a mão dela e a levantou.

- Ãhn? – Kagome piscou.

-Te ensino a nadar.

- Mas Inuyasha...! – Inutaisho e Izayoi disseram em união, porém o garoto já estava correndo em direção ao mar arrastando a garota atrás dele.

- É melhor eu ir também. – Miroku sorriu e foi atrás deles.

- Sinto muito por nosso filho, Sra. Higurashi - disse Inutaisho. - Nós podemos ir buscá-los de volta.

- Não, ta tudo bem. – a senhora Higurashi disse.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Izayoi

- Hai. Eu colocaria a vida de Kagome nas mãos de seu filho numa batida de coração.

Os pais de Inuyasha se olharam e então olharam de volta para a senhora Higurashi.

- Isso é...isso é tão amável de se ouvir. – Izayoi disse sorrindo.

- Hai. Arigato – Inutaisho disse – Miroku e Kagome são como irmãos para ele.

- Sei disso – a senhora Higurashi assentiu – É por isso que confio nele.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Inuyasha, pare!

- Por que você está lamentando? Eu te disse que posso te ensinar!

Então eles pararam bem na margem da praia.

- Ok. Vamos lá. – Inuyasha disse, porém Kagome puxou sua mão da dele.

- Nani? – Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

- Não posso.

- Nani? Por quê?

- P-Por...por que eu não quero! – ela chorou.

- O que você quer dizer com 'eu não quero'. Você tinha acabado de dizer que queria nadar!

- Eu...não posso – ela abaixou a vista para a areia de novo. Inuyasha suspirou. _Ela tem que ser a pessoa mais complicada do mundo inteiro._

- Por que não, Kagome? – perguntou.

- Tenho medo – ela disse suavemente – Eu..a água me assusta.

- Mais do que eu? – Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo. Kagome riu.

- Hai.

- Bom. – ele disse depois de um momento e ofereceu suas costas.

- Eh?

- Apenas suba – ele disse. Kagome hesitou e depois fez o que ele pediu.

Inuyasha pisou na água levando Kagome com ele.

- I-Inuyasha...e-eu tenho medo – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, abraçando suas costas.

- Ta tudo bem, Kagome – ele disse suavemente e segurou-a mais forte – Estou aqui. Você confia em mim?

- Hai.

- Então só se segure.

Kagome choramingou suavemente quando Inuyasha soltou as pernas dela e começou a nadar em direção a águas mais fundas.

- Inuyasha...! – Kagome disse quase em pânico.

- Não tenha medo. Eu protejo você. – ele disse e Kagome se acalmou um pouco. Ela ainda segurava firmemente Inuyasha e tinha os olhos fechados.

- Kagome, abra os olhos.

- Co-como você sabe que estão fechados?

- Keh. Por que eu te conheço. Vamos lá, abra-os.

Vagarosamente ela abriu. A água mal chegava à cintura dela enquanto ela estava nas costas de Inuyasha.

- Okay, agora olhe para minhas mãos – ele disse – Só olhe como eu as mexo quando nado.

Kagome olhou atentamente.

Depois de um tempo Inuyasha começou a ficar cansado e perguntou:

- Está pronta para tentar?

- N-Nani?

- A gente vai mais pro raso, mas você não pode aprender se não tentar – ele sorriu.

- H-hai.

Quando chegaram num local raso o suficiente, Inuyasha deixou Kagome deslizar pra fora das suas costas. Os pés de Kagome tocaram o fundo, mas ela ainda se acovardou e quase pulou para os braços de Inuyasha.

- Que...? Kagome ta tudo bem, apenas relaxe – ele disse a abraçando, o que ele quase nunca fazia. Kagome respirou fundo e chorou mais algumas lágrimas no peito de Inuyasha. E agora Inuyasha estava em pânico.

- Hey, não chora, n-nós podemos voltar se você quiser, só não chora, ok? Por favor?

Kagome então levantou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco – E-eu to bem. Mas não vá embora, ok?

- Hai. – ele disse e cuidadosamente a deixou ir.

Inuyasha ainda a segurava pela mão- Bem, não é tão ruim, né?

Kagome sorriu – Não. Arigato Inuyasha – ela disse e o abraçou.

- K-keh! Bem, vamos ensinar você a nadar propriamente – ele disse e Kagome assentiu sorrindo.

Da praia Miroku os assistia sorrindo.

- É melhor eu ir indo antes que eles acabem se beijando ou algo do tipo.

E com isso ele também entrou na água.

* * *

><p>°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°<p>

Olá genteee! Nossa muito obrigada pelas reviews! SEIS num capítulo só é um número que me agrada muito! Significa que no mínimo seis pessoas estão acompanhando a história e me fazendo FELIZ *.*

.

.

**Mariana123**: Oiie! Acho que vc tem sido a primeira a ler em quase todas ou todas as minhas fics! Muito Obrigada viu? Eu separei em 8 partes então vai levar algum tempinho pra eles crescerem...Mas é muito fofo e muito legal os acontecimentos! O que achou desse cap de hoje? Bjuuus

.

**Katsu-chan**: Huhsauhsuahsu eu amo inglês e espanhol, me dou muito bem com inglês e espanhol +/- Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando essa tbm! Eu tinha te perguntado em outra fic, que agora não me lembro qual, quantos anos vc tem? Desculpa o intrometimento, mas é que fiquei curiosa qndo vc disse q era casada ;D Bjinhus!

.

**Kirr1001**: Hey! Thanks for your review! And of course I will continue! I want you to know that they're loving your story! Kisses!

.

**Cris:** Oiie! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Na verdade a história é mais focada no ponto de vista do Inuyasha, e vc já deve saber que ele é meio tapado, shaushauhsua sempre é né...mas ele vai percebendo o que está acontecendo com ele...Chega de falar né! Fique de olho pra saber! Shauhsausaus Eu tbm sou muito manteiga derretida, é que choro em partes que são tristes ou que carregam muita emoção! Eu não chorava sempre em qualquer filme, mas esses dias tava assistindo um filme que já vi pelo menos umas milhões de vezes e chorei! Não sei o que acontece comigo! Hsuahush Estou muito emotiva de uns tempos pra cá! Bjuss

.

**Joanny**: Foi! Huahsuahsus o Inu é muito fofinho né? Dá vontade de agarrar! Dar um abraço bem apertado! Heeeey, não chorei nas partes doces! Sou derretida, mas não tanto! Chorei nas tristes! Pq vai ter =P Tem sim bastante coisa ainda pra acontecer! São 8 partes! Já respondi sua pm! Bjuss

.

**Kallyne**: Oiie! Que bom que voltou! Sahushausa senti sua falta no ultimo cap! Hehe sabe como o Inu é né, marrento e tapado desde criança! E eu adoro ele jeito dele! Continue acompanhando! Bjjuuusss

.

.

_Obrigada!_

_Gracias!_

_Thank you!_


	5. Quarta Parte

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Inuyasha 12 anos

Kagome 9 anos

- Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha parou bem no momento em que estava saindo da sala. Miroku o olhou confuso. Inuyasha rolou os olhos e disse para seu amigo – De novo. – e voltou em direção à mesa da professora.

- Sente-se, por favor. – a professora disse. Ela tinha um longo cabelo cinza e parecia tão velha que às vezes Inuyasha imaginava se ela não deveria estar aposentada.

Então ele se sentou.

- Inuyasha. Você sabe que está indo para o ginásio no próximo ano?

Ele assentiu em seco.

- Bom, posso dizer que é um garoto esperto. Você pode ser responsável e valente se você quiser.

Inuyasha se manteve em silêncio.

- Mas quando eu olho as suas notas, não gosto do que vejo.

- Muito ruim – ele murmurou.

- Inuyasha, isso é sério. Se suas notas são tão ruins, agora que será muito difícil para você entrar no ginásio. Só estou pensando sobre o seu futuro.

- Ok. Posso ir agora? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, você pode. Apenas pense sobre o que eu te disse ok?

- Que seja. – Inuyasha disse e saiu da sala.

Quando chegou do lado de fora Miroku o estava esperando.

- E aí o que ela disse? – Miroku perguntou.

- Só balbuciou alguma coisa sobre minhas notas e o ginásio.

- Oh, você pode melhorar.

- Keh, não to nem aí.

- Claro que não ta. Você só tem uma coisa na cabeça... – Miroku disse.

- Keh. – Inuyasha disse, corando.

- Você e a Kikyo foram ao cinema ontem?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Você teve uma chance de tocar a bunda dela?

Inuyasha agora estava tão vermelho quanto sua camiseta – De jeito nenhum!

Silêncio.

- Mas um pouco nos peitos dela – ele adicionou suavemente.

- Woooh, você teve um encontro realmente muito bom!

- Cala a boca, merda! – Inuyasha gemeu quando alguns estudantes olharam para eles.

Ele e Kikyo estavam saindo juntos há duas semanas. Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, ele automaticamente se apaixonou. Kikyo tinha longos cabelos negros, maravilhosos olhos castanhos. Ela parecia um pouco com Kagome, mas o cabelo dela era liso enquanto o de Kagome era ondulado, e os olhos de Kikyo eram calmos e um pouco duros enquanto os de Kagome eram selvagens e fervorosos. E é claro Kikyo era três anos mais velha que Kagome.

- Eu to muito feliz por você, parceiro. – Miroku deu um tapa nas costas de Inuyasha e este rolou os olhos.

- Cala a boca. Por que você ta aqui de qualquer jeito? O dia de escola acabou.

- Eu só queria saber o que Kaede-sama te contou. E agora to de boa. Tchau e seja _cuidadoso_.

- Você! Seu... – inuyasha começou a dizer, mas como o vento Miroku já tinha ido – Keh. Pro inferno com ele.

Por um momento Inuyasha ficou só zanzando pelo terreno do colégio. Ninguém mais tinha tirado sarro dele depois de ele fazer o que Kagome sugerira; ele tinha levantado a mão e gritado de volta para Bankotsu, e bem, este nunca mais ousou se quer olhar nos olhos do Inuyasha novamente. O único bom amigo que Inuyasha tinha era Miroku. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, às vezes ele não podia suportar as piadas pervertidas do amigo. Mas, ele ainda era seu melhor amigo.

- Inuyasha! – veio uma voz pelas costas dele. Ele se virou e viu Kagome, vestindo o uniforme branco e azul do colégio, acenando. Inuyasha sorriu e ela correu até ele.

- Oi. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Beleza?

- Não muito, tivemos matemática.

Matemática sempre foi difícil para Kagome.

- E você? – ela perguntou.

- Keh. A velhota acabou de me dar aula.

- Você quer dizer Kaede-sama.

- Que seja.

- Você quer que eu seja sua tutora? – ela brincou.

- Muito engraçado.

Ela riu. – Bem eu penso que você está indo bem. Acredito em você.

- Uh...Arigato.

- De nada. Hey eu pensei se não poderíamos ir pra casa juntos. Minha aula acaba as duas também.

- Uh... – Inuyasha começou. Ele realmente não gostava disso – Eu to indo com a Kikyo.

O sorriso dela se desvaneceu e seus olhos ficaram magoados.

_Eu sou tão idiota! Eu poderia pedir para ela vir junto, mas...Talvez Kagome não entenda que queremos ficar a sós? Ela é só uma criança..._

- Kagome, eu..-

- Não, ta certo. Entendi – ela disse.

_Lá estava ele de novo. O sorriso falso._

- Mas eu posso sair agora! Kikyo está com as amigas – ele disse tentando conforta-la.

- Eu sou...apenas uma substituta? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Não! Eu não quis dizer isso..-

- Ta tudo bem. Eu só...eu só estava sendo baka...- ela disse evitando os olhos dele – E eu tenho que voltar com meus amigos. Tchau!

Ele só assistiu ela ir e sentiu o coração sangrar. _Kagome... Gomen._

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

- Você ta brincando?

- Não, não estou. – Kikyo disse enquanto eles caminhavam de mãos dadas – Meus pais vão se divorciar.

Inuyasha estava desamparado, não sabia o que dizer. O casamento dos pais dele sempre fora bom. Bom demais quase, algumas vezes eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longes um do outro.

Então ele colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e encostou a cabeça na dela – Sinto muito.

- Não, tá tudo bem – ela sorriu um pouco – Ao menos eles não brigam mais.

- Então você está melhor agora? – ele a olhou nos olhos. Os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele.

- Hai. Por sua causa. Arigato.

Eles sorriram e se beijaram. Ainda que Inuyasha nunca tivesse namorado antes, ele estava ficando muito bom nessa parte. O beijo era simples, mas bom. **(T.N: era selinho! :P).**

_Muito, muito, muito...muito bom_, ele decidiu.

Eles se separaram e Kikyo sorriu – Você quer ir a algum lugar hoje?

- Claro. McDonald's? – ele perguntou, tocando a mão dela. Kikyo assentiu.

- Eu te ligo.

Eles trocaram um ultimo beijo casto antes de Kikyo ir para casa dela.

Inuyasha caminhou pela rua, pensando na sua nova linda namorada. Ele passou pelo parque onde ele costumava brincar com Miroku quando era pequeno. Claro que eles ainda iam lá, mas não por que queriam brincar. Eles apenas ficavam por lá.

- Hey, olha o que eu encontrei aqui. Um lanchinho!

- Maravilha, eu gosto de yourgurt!

Inuyasha rolou os olhos apara as vozes que vinham do parque. _Apenas alguns pirralhos tentando se passar por valentões._

- Devolve!

Inuyasha parou imediatamente. _Kagome._

Ele virou à direita e deu mais alguns passos antes de ver os três garotos jogando uma mochila de um para o outro. No meio deles, uma garota de longos cabelos negros. Era mesmo Kagome. Ela estava desesperadamente tentando pegar sua mochila da escola, mas os garotos eram mais altos que ela.

Kagome parou de pular quando percebeu que isso só fazia os garotos rirem dela.

- Por favor, me devolve – ela disse baixinho.

- Aw, você escutou? Ela disse por favor – disse um garoto que tinha os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo – Bem.

Ele virou a mochila de cabeça para baixo e todos os livros de Kagome caíram no chão enlameado.

- Você baka! Vai ter que me comprar novos!

- Cala boca! – o garoto gritou e um de seus amigos jogou lama na camisa de Kagome. A garota chorou.

- É isso que você ganha quando você tenta ser...- mas a frase do garoto foi cortada quando alguém acertou o nariz dele. Com força.

Inuyasha estava fervendo. Tinha sangue do nariz do garoto no seu punho, mas ele nem ligou. Só queria matar alguma coisa.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome disse com a voz suave, mas Inuyasha apertou as mãos como se dissesse para ela ficar longe.

Os garotos notaram Inuyasha nesse momento. Ele era muito mais alto que os meninos e parecia bem ameaçador quando estava tão bravo.

- Qual de vocês jogou a merda da lama nela? – Inuyasha perguntou. Ele não gritou, mas isso era ainda mais assustador, sua voz estava mortalmente séria.

- E-Ele! – disse outro garoto apontando para o amigo.

- Não! Não fui eu! Foi ele! – o amigo de cabelos branco-azulados disse.

**- Pirralhos filhos de uma...! – **Inuyasha rosnou e chegou mais perto dos garotos. A face dos meninos se empalideceu e sem mais uma palavra, eles correram.

- Idiotas covardes! Voltem aqui! – o garoto de rabo de cavalo gritou, segurando seu nariz sangrando.

- Eu me calaria se fosse você – Inuyasha disse.

- Bem ainda bem que não sou.

- Escuta aqui seu pequeno...-

- Inuyasha, não. – Kagome disse se colocando entre eles.

- Kagome. Sai da frente – Inuyasha disse.

- Não. Não bate mais nele.

- É, escuta a garota, idio...- o garoto ia dizendo e então Kagome se virou e beliscou o nariz dele.

- Oww! Merda! – ele chorou e deu um passo para trás.

- Koga. Vá embora. – Kagome disse.

Quando ele ia protestar viu a expressão de Inuyasha e soube que era melhor ir.

- Certo. Mas não pense que vou me esquecer disso – ele ameaçou enquanto corria atrás de seus amigos.

Kagome suspirou cansada, então se abaixou e começou a recolher os livros. No entanto Inuyasha agarrou os ombros dela e a olhou no rosto.

- Eles te machucaram?

- Não..-

- Certeza? – ele perguntou e tocou o rosto dela, o que a fez corar.

- Hai – ela se livrou das mãos dele. – Por que bateu nele? E se ele conta para a mãe dele e você se mete em problemas?

- Keh, e o que? Não tenho medo de mulher alguma.

- Talvez não de qualquer mulher, mas uma mamãe brava é realmente assustadora. – ela sorriu. Os olhos dele se suavizaram e ele pegou o nariz dela.

- Kagome, gomen.

- Eh? Sobre o que?

- Se eu tivesse ido pra casa com você nada disso teria acontecido – ele disse suavemente.

- Não, tá tudo bem – ela disse – Claro que você escolheria ir com...Kikyo. Ela é sua namorada.

- Mas seu eu soubesse...hey espera um minuto – ele disse estreitando os olhos – Não é a primeira vez que eles te atormentam, né?

O silêncio dela foi a resposta.

- Droga, Kagome! Por que você não me contou? O Miroku sabe disso?

- Não! Não conta pra ele! – ela implorou.

- Então ninguém sabe. Há quanto tempo eles vêem fazendo isso contigo?

- Alguns dias – ela disse baixinho.

- Por que diabos você não contou? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos. _Você não quer que eu te proteja?_

- Por que eu sabia que você ia ficar preocupado – ela disse, fitando o chão.

- Kagome... – ele disse e tocou no queixo dela, erguendo os olhos dela de encontro aos seus. Então ele fez algo que nunca fizera antes. Beijou a testa dela, um beijo rápido, mas que fez o rosto de Kagome ficar queimando em vermelho.

- Vamos – ele disse e pegou os livros dela do chão – Vamos te levar pra casa.

A vermelhidão de Kagome desvaneceu um pouco e ela assentiu.

- Huum, Inuyasha?

- Nani? – ele perguntou. Kagome estava com uma expressão astuta.

- Posso ir nas suas costas?

- Nani?

- Por favooooor? Eu tive que ficar pulando o tempo todo pra pegar minha mochila deles.

- Não brinque com isso – Inuyasha disse sério.

- Gomen. Mas por favor?

-_ Tá_ bom. - ele suspirou e ofereceu as costas para ela. Kagome riu feliz.

_Gosto da risada dela._

- Okay, vou correr pela parede – ele brincou.

- Não ouse!

- Então eu vou pular o mar.

- Não, você vai cair!

- Por que se preocupa comigo? Você vai cair também.

- Mas eu não quero que você caia. – ela disse baixinho. Inuyasha sorriu.

- Baka. Não, vou te levar pra casa. O Miroku ou a sua mãe estão lá?

- Não...Eles disseram que iriam comprar um terno pro Miroku por que a tia Mari vai se casar.

- Então...você tá sozinha?

Ela assentiu. Inuyasha não sabia quanto tempo ela ficaria sozinha em casa e pensava que ela deveria estar com medo de que os garotos fossem até a casa dela.

Inuyasha sabia que tinha um encontro com Kikyo. Sabia muito bem disso. Mas ainda assim...

- Vou ficar até eles chegarem.

- Ãhn?

- Posso ficar. Daí você não fica sozinha.

Kagome piscou. – Mas...você faria isso?

- Claro. – Ele sorriu para a garota nas costas dele.

- Arigato, Inuyasha – ela sorriu e abraçou as costas dele.

- Keh. Vamos lá! – ele disse e começou a correr. Kagome chorou um pouco no começo e depois começou a rir.

_Qualquer coisa por você, Kagome._

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Ficou furioso quando pensou sobre isso naquela hora.

Ele tinha um namoro de duas semanas com Kikyo, ela era sua primeira paixonite e ele realmente gostava dela. Só que desse mesmo jeito estava pronto para largar tudo isso por causa de Kagome. Por que ele tinha que a proteger. Ele queria assim.

Poucas semanas depois do que aconteceu com Kagome, Kikyo se mudou junto com a mãe dela e o namoro deles acabou ali. Mas não sobrou muito daquilo.

Quando Inuyasha descobriu que estavam atormentando Kagome, ele caminhava todo dia pra casa com ela e muitas vezes ficava lá. Se a aula de Kagome terminava antes da dele, ele matava aula. Se tivesse que ir pra casa antes dela, ele esperava. Claro que Kagome protestou e disse: Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma! – Porém ele não ligou. E era por isso que ele quase não teve tempo de sair com Kikyo.

Ele nunca mais a viu de novo depois que ela se mudou. Os pais dele e os professores com freqüência o atormentavam por causa das faltas.

E tudo isso por causa da irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo.

**oOoOOoOoOOO**

* * *

><p>Olá gentee! Que cap mais fofo né? A Kikyo apareceu pra dar uma raivinha na gente, mas foi só essa a aparição dela! Vcs não acharam fofo quando ele fala as características da Kikyo claramente a comparando com Kagome? *.*<p>

Achei uma gracinha isssooo!

Leitores novos sejam bem-vindos!

**Pamela**

**Harumi Takashi**

**Adriii-chan**

E...

Obrigada para aqueles que estão acompanhando:

**Joanny**

**N . Nogueira**

**Kallyne**

**Cris**

**Katsu-chan**

**Rinzinha-chan**

**Arine-san**

**NiinaY**

_Agora as reviews:_

**.**

**.**

**Pamela:** Oiie seja bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando eu li 3 vezes essa história antes de decidir traduzi-la e foi um grande prazer! Bjinhus e bom fim de semana pra vc!

.

**Mariana123**: Oiiie! Nossa Muito obrigada! Me sinto lisonjeada em saber que a primeira coisa que faz é abrir a minha página! Ai que felicidade! Muuuito Obrigada mesmo! Bom saber que já era minha leitora! E melhor ainda saber que decidiu se manifestar com reviews! É tão bom recebê-las! Me alegra muito! E me faz saber que todo o trabalho que tenho está agradando! Por que quem pensa que é fácil ta totalmente enganado! Traduzir é trabalhoso e adaptar também! Oras eu tenho que ler a história e trocar os personagens, até ai beleza é fácil, mas depois tenho que separar em capítulos, colocar a tarja do disclaimer em cada capítulo, responder todas as reviews! E quem acha que não toma tempo responder, ta redondamente enganado tbm! Levo pelo menos duas horas do meu dia para responder as reviews das três histórias, isso pq agora estou só com 3! Já estive com 10! Ao mesmo tempo! Poxa, dá trabalho! E faço tudo isso só para agradar vocês e é claro me é um prazer fazê-lo! Obrigada por todo seu apoio! Bjus e bom fim de semana pra vc!

.

**Harumi Takashi**: Oiie! Seja bem-vinda! Eu adorei essa história! Espero que seja de seu agrado também! Bjuus! E obrigada por ler! Bom fim de semana!

.

**Adrii-chan:** Oiie! Seja bem vinda como leitora de mais essa história! Fico Feliz que goste! Histórias assim são tão fofinhas né? Muito boas, tbm adoro elas! Bjuu e bom fim de semana! Não deixe de acompanhar os próximos capítulos!

...


	6. Quinta Parte

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha 16 anos<span>

Kagome 13 anos

_Você tem que tá brincando comigo._

_- _Eu _muito sinto_ Sr e Sra Takahashi. E pequeno Takahashi também. – disse o taxista.

Inuyasha o fitou.

_O que você quer dizer com '__**pequeno**__'?_

- Ta tudo bem – Inutaisho disse – Trânsito não é o fim do mundo.

_Yeah ta certo._

- Então _disse você que tava_ em férias? – o taxista perguntou.

-Hai – Izayoi sorriu – Na Tailândia.

- Oh mesmo? Deve ser bom _dismais._

_Oh claro, isso é fantástico. Três semanas inteiras sem fazer nada e escutando a conversa melosa dos meus pais e assistindo eles se lambendo. E agora preso no trânsito ao invés de estar com pessoas normais. Bem, consideravelmente normais. Então é claro to passando o melhor momento da minha vida!_

Izayoi olhou para seu filho – Inuyasha, algo errado?

- Nada, mãe.

- O pequeno Takahashi se divertiu? – o taxista perguntou.

- Não, não me diverti e não sou pequeno, droga! Tenho 16 anos! – Inuyasha ficou bravo – Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

- Umm..talvez meia-hora? – o taxista disse hesitante.

- É isso. Não vou ficar aqui todo esse tempo – ele decidiu e olhou para o pai dele no banco da frente – Gomen pai, mas acho que vai ter que carregar minhas bagagens também.

Então abriu a porta do carro.

- Inuyasha, volte aqui agora mesmo! – Inutaisho gritou – Você ta no meio do trânsito! Vai se machucar!

Inuyasha riu. – Quer apostar? Te ligo quando estiver na casa do Miroku.

E com isso ele pulou para fora do carro.

- INUYASHA!

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Inuyasha caminhou pela rua escura. Ele tinha conseguido um corte no joelho quando algum carro bateu nele.

_E o coroa pensou que eu ia morrer. Keh! Eu sou imortal!, _ele pensou e sorriu.

- Hey seu Tailândez de uma figa! – veio uma voz. Inuyasha sorriu brandamente e se virou.

Como sempre o cabelo curto de Miroku estava preso num rabo de cavalo, ele vestia calça jeans e uma camisa preta. Inuyasha por outro lado vestia um shorts jeans e uma regata verde.

- Beleza? – Miroku perguntou quando eles bateram as mãos.

- Uma merda.

- Uma merda? Você tava na Tailândia e diz 'uma merda'?

- Eu te contei que não queria ir pra lá. – ele grunhiu.

- Oooh, você tem alguém importante aqui? – Miroku sorriu.

- Não.

- Bom, eu vou ser detestável. Inuyasha, você não esteve com ninguém desde Kikyo. Homens precisam dos seus doces de vez enquanto... – Miroku arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não vou ficar com ninguém quando todas são só um bando de vadias barulhentas.

- Mulheres são barulhentas. Mas se você só olhar para seus delicio...-

- Ok. Pode parar aí.

- Hai, hai. – ele riu – Então aonde você quer ir? Pra balada? Ou só ficar zoando pelo centro? Ou o parque?

- Uh...pra sua casa.

- Minha casa? – Miroku perguntou.

- Você não quer ir?

- Hey, por mim tudo bem. Eu só pensei que você queria ir pra um lugar legal. Mas quando penso sobre isso, meu quarto é um lugar legal. – ele sorriu – Vamos lá então. Nós podemos jogar o _ninjaman_ como nos velhos tempos.

- Você ainda tem o jogo? – Inuyasha perguntou divertido.

- Hai. – Miroku riu.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo que tinha acontecido nas ultimas três semanas que não estavam juntos.

Inuyasha estava ouvindo só parcialmente quando Miroku contou com quantas garotas ele tinha flertado.

_Ta meio tarde...Talvez Kagome esteja em casa._

Ele balançou a cabeça para clareá-la. _Então o que? Isto não me interessa...Talvez ela não esteja em casa. Ela não é uma criança mais..._

- Oh e adivinhe só? – Miroku perguntou, acordando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.

- Hum?

- Kagome e o colega dela Koga têm algo rolando entre eles. – Miroku disse, sua face só um pouco preocupada.

**- NANI?** – O grito de Inuyasha ecoou por toda a rua.

- Calma, calma – Miroku tentou acalmar – Eles não estão namorando só saindo juntos com freqüência.

- Vou quebrar aquele bastardo no meio! – ele rosnou.

- Por que você está tão bravo? – Miroku perguntou seus olhos suspeitosos.

- Por quê? Você sabe o que ele fez pra Kagome antes!

Por que Kagome implorou, Inuyasha não tinha contado para Miroku sobre o tormento dos meninos, até que ela mesma o fez alguns anos depois. Miroku é claro tinha ficado um pouco bravo, mas depois relaxou quando ouviu que Inuyasha havia protegido sua irmã.

- Hai, você está certo. É por isso que estou um pouco preocupado.

- Vamos matar ele juntos – Inuyasha disse e Miroku riu até que notou que Inuyasha estava mortalmente sério.

- Não, Inuyasha. Nós não vamos matá-lo. A gente só tem que acompanhar a situação. É isso que irmãos mais velhos fazem, né?

_Irmãos mais velhos... – _Hai, mas...-

- Não se preocupe mais com isso. Vamos indo.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

- Olá senhoras – Miroku cumprimentou quando chegou à cozinha onde Kagome e a mãe dele se sentavam.

- Oi.

- Hey, Miroku. Por que você voltou tão tarde assim?

- Por que eu encontrei este baka da Tailândia. – ele sorriu e Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha.

- Cala boca – Inuyasha grunhiu.

- Oh, Inuyasha, é tão bom te ver! – sorriu a senhora Higurashi.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou feliz e o abraçou. Mas ficou confusa quando ele não a abraçou de volta.

- Inu..-

- Temos que conversar. – ele a cortou e agarrou o braço dela rudemente e a empurrou para o quarto de Miroku.

Miroku piscou e então suspirou.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter contado pra ele...

- Não ganhei meu abraço – a senhora Higurashi choramingou.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

- Inuyasha, o que há de errado com você? - Ela perguntou confusa, se livrando da mão dele e esfregando o braço.

- Por que você está com Koga? – ele perguntou.

- Nani..-

- Miroku me contou! Por que você está com aquele merda? – ele falou mais alto.

- Eu não estou **com** ele desse jeito! Ele é meu amigo!

- Esse mesmo 'amigo' te atormentava, quando eram menores!

- Exatamente – Kagome assentiu – Quando éramos menores. Pessoas mudam.

- Ele não!

- Como diabos você pode saber disso? E por que está gritando comigo? Não é meu problema quem são meus amigos?

- É problema meu também!

- Não é! Você não tem que agir como meu irmão mais velho, por que você não é!

- Exatamente! Eu não sou a merda do seu irmão! – ele gritou. Ele não sabia, realmente não sabia por que estava tão bravo. Só em pensar em Kagome e Koga estando juntos trazia fúria cega para a cabeça dele e pro coração.

- O que você tá tentando dizer então, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou suave, cansada demais para gritar.

- Keh – ele disse e já estava se virando pra ir embora quando ela agarrou a mão dele.

_Droga...Por que meu coração ta batendo desse jeito?_

- Por favor não vá embora – ela sussurrou. Ela parecia que estava pra chorar – Eu não quero brigar...

Inuyasha suspirou e tentou acalmar sua raiva.

- Então como foi na Tailândia? – ela perguntou, sorrindo cuidadosamente.

- Tédio.

Kagome riu – Bom, pelo menos você não teve que ir pra escola..Escola! Oh não, eu tenho que fazer minha lição de casa! Vamos pra cozinha. – ela disse e arrastou ele atrás dela.

- Aí está você – disse a mãe de Kagome quando os dois chegaram à cozinha – Agora me dê meu abraço!

- H-hai.

- Seus gritos eram bem altos – Miroku sussurrou enquanto eles comiam juntos.

- Keh – Inuyasha disse, sua boca cheia de comida.

- Você se divertiu na Tailândia, Inuyasha? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou.

- Por que todo mundo pergunta isso?

- Por que faz parte da educação – Kagome murmurou, lendo seu livro de inglês enquanto comia.

_Ela sempre está lendo os livros do colégio. Devia relaxar mais...eu poderia ajuda-la a relaxar._

Então ele ficou tão chocado que quase cuspiu a comida.

_O que diabos foi isso? Soou meio que..algo pervertido..._

Ele olhou para o rosto atento de Kagome.

_Quer dizer..ela é Kagome! A pirralha chata e baka!_

Ele a olhou. Realmente olhou.

O cabelo dela estava longo como sempre, negro e levemente ondulado. Ele tinha tocado algumas vezes quando a tinha abraçado e o cabelo era como seda. Claro que era sempre um pouco indisciplinado, mas ele não mudaria isso.

O rosto dela sempre fora honesto. Se alguma vez ela mentia, Inuyasha sempre poderia contar. O rosto dela contava tudo sobre ela. Seus castanhos, doces olhos guardavam tanta emoção. Frequentemente eles brilhavam de alegria e felicidade, mas algumas vezes eles eram tristes e molhados de lágrimas. E algumas vezes (o que Inuyasha tinha visto muitas vezes) seus olhos se tornavam raivosos e guardavam tanta paixão que Inuyasha pensava que podia se afundar neles.

Ele amava os olhos dela.

Ele sempre tinha visto essas coisas nela. Ela sempre foi desse jeito. Impetuosa e valente, mas gentil e amável também. Só que agora ela parecia mais com uma mulher.

Claro que ela tinha mudado um pouco.

Ela estava mais alta, mas mesmo assim ainda era menor que ele e sempre seria. Seus lábios rosas eram cheios e algumas vezes ele se pegava pensando em como seria senti-los sob os seus.

A pele dela sempre pareceu suave, no entanto parecia tão sedutora que ele queria tocar. E os seios dela. Não eram grandes ainda, mas Inuyasha já os tinha notado.

Toda vez que ele a olhava, seus dedos quase queimavam por causa da sua vontade de toca-la. Ele queria abraça-la e nunca mais deixa-la ir.

Uma voz cortou seus pensamentos. Seus pensamentos terriveis, sujos e cheios de luxúria.

Seu celular tocou.

- A-Alô – ele tentou encontrar sua voz.

_-_ _Inuyasha? Você está bem? Onde você está?_

- Mãe? Algo errado? – ele perguntou, ela soava assustada. A família Higurashi o olhava confusos.

_- Você prometeu ligar! E sabe que horas são?_

_- _Oh..tá. – _Droga. Eu esqueci._

_- Você mocinho, venha pra cá agora mesmo!_

- Mas, hey tá tudo bem. To na casa do Miroku e a gente tá comen..-

- _Não, venha agora, entendeu? E diga oi aí por mim._

E então ela desligou.

- Uh, acho que tenho que ir... – ele disse.

- Oh, bem, fico feliz que você nos visitou – a senhora Higurashi sorriu.

- Hai. Arigato pela comida.

A senhora Higurashi o abraçou e ele bateu as mãos com Miroku. Então olhou para Kagome.

Por alguma razão ele esperou, teve esperanças de que iria abraça-lo, que ele poderia segura-la e inspirar seu perfume. Mas ela escolheu acenar e sorrir.

- Tchau Inuyasha. – ela disse.

- Tchau…- ele disse, sua voz soando distante de um jeito que ele não entendia bem.

Enquanto ele caminhava pela escura, silenciosa rua, havia duas coisas em sua mente:

_Kagome..._

_To ficando louco._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: E mais uma coisa quando o taxista fala nessa história, ele não sabe falar <strong>_**inglês**_** muito bem então ele fala errado de propósito.**

**T.N: No caso português errado! xD**

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

_Oiiiie genteeee nossa 7 reviews num cap! To suuuper mega hiper FELIZ!_

_Vcs viram o Inu ta começando a perceber os sentimentos dele pela Kah! Não é fofinhoo? *.*_

_E olha o ciúmes ai marcando presença! Shaushush Adoro as cenas de ciúmes desses dois! xD  
><em>

_._

_Genteee quero avisar que se houver pelo menos duas reviews em cada história minha eu posto amanhã. Pq assim quero ter a garantia de que pelo menos duas pessoas leram antes de eu postar mais um e daí ficar acumulado para vcs lerem! __Pq assim na segunda é provável que eu não tenha tempo de postar! Vou estar atarefada no meu trab! Blza?_

_Caso só haja uma review em qualquer uma de minhas fics, o post vai ficar pra terça provavelmente, ok? Não me entendam mal, só não quero postar sem vcs terem lido, q daí vai ficar acumulado dois caps para vcs e não intento sobrecarregá-los, ainda mais que muitos de vcs estão acompanhando as minhas três histórias!_

_Ok?_

_..._

**Eulalia Arantes: ** Oiiieee! Seja bem vinda! Senti sua falta em minhas histórias! Essa história é muito linda né! Ainda bem mesmo que a Kikivaca teve um papel bem curtinhooo! Bjinhuss gente!

.

**Joanny:** Oiie o Koga não vai mais importunar ninguém não, pelo que vc pode ver nesse cap! Espero que tenha gostado dessse! Bjonenes

.

**Cris**: É aqui nessa história o Inu tem muitas características das originais, e espero que vc esteja comentando em relação as fics q não são adaptação né? Pq as adaptações não seguem as características dos personagens =) Bjinhuss e espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

.

**XXXX:** Oiiie! Seja bem vinda(o)! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada por acompanhar essa história, ela é mesmo muito linda! E postarei com freqüência, mas depende de alguns fatores, se eu tiver, tempo e leitores, to postando! Pq afinal não custa nada, a história já está pronta, só esperando para ser postada! Bjinhuus

.

**Harumi Tahashi:** Oiiie! E aí gostou do cap? O Inu está descobrindo seus sentimentos! Shaushahsu Bjuu

.

**Mariana123**: Oiie é mto bom saber q estou na sua página de favoritos, viu? Valeu mesmo! E também foi bom ser reconhecida pelo trabalho e esforço que desprendo aqui com vocês! E concordo plenamente, a Kikinojo sempre tem q aparecer pra dar um a raivinha, mas é bom quando é só essa raivinha né? Pq em cenas maiores com ela eu morrroooo de raiva! Bjus e mais uma vez obrigada! ;D

.

**Kallyne**: Oiie! Não adianta tenho q continuar agradecendo pq se não vc por vcs eu não postaria história alguma, pq o que é um escritor/adaptador/tradutor sem alguém que leia? Não é nada! Não há sentido em ser isso sem ter vcs! E mto obrigado! É a Kikyo nessa fic deu as caras mas só um pokinho e ainda não foi má! Milagre né? Shaushau Bjus e foi um prazer conversar com vc ontem!

...

_Muito obrigada pelo apoio e agradeço mais uma vez a minha amiga __**kirr1001 **__por me ceder a história!_

_And one more time Thanks __**Kirr1001!**_


	7. Sexta Parte

**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º **

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Inuyasha 16-17 anos

Kagome 14 anos

Quinta-feira

- Finalmente! – Inuyasha suspirou enquanto ele e Miroku saiam das dependências do Colégio Shikon - Pensei que esse dia não ia acabar nunca!

- Bem, felizmente acabou – Miroku disse – Quer ir lá em casa?

- Uh, claro. Sua mãe ou a Kagome estão lá?

- Oh _my,_ Inuyasha. Você tá tentando ficar sozinho comigo?

- Cala boca seu pervertido, baka de uma ova. Eu só perguntei – Inuyasha rosnou.

- Por falar nisso, você vai convidar a Sango para sua festa de aniversário?

Inuyasha o fitou.

- Por favoooor? – Miroku dobrou a cabeça para o lado.

- Se eu fizesse isso vocês iam ter meu quarto ocupado à noite inteira.

- Então você tá pensando em levar alguém lá também? – Miroku arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- N-Nani? – Inuyasha corou – Não! E-Eu..-

- Ah então você está! – Miroku sorriu e bateu nas costas dele – Esse é meu garoto, bom trabalho! Quem é ela...?

_Você me mataria se soubesse._

- Não há ninguém, okay! Eu convido a Sango se você me deixar sozinho!

- Iupeêê! – Miroku choramingou.

oOOoOOooOoOOooOO

- Não é tão difícil se você pelo menos tentar – Miroku suspirou enquanto tentava ajudar seu amigo com matemática.

- To tentando! Droga, por que vim pro ensino médio?

- To em casa! – veio uma voz do hall. Inuyasha conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

- Oi, Kagome! – Miroku gritou de volta.

- Por que ela está aqui? – Inuyasha sussurrou.

- Essa é a casa dela também - Miroku riu, mas então sua expressão se tornou séria – Isto está incomodando você?

- Não – ele disse suavemente.

Então bateram à porta.

- Yeah? – Miroku disse. A doce cabeça de Kagome apareceu atrás da porta.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump._

O coração de Inuyasha estava fazendo coisas estranhas.

- Oi ani, oi Inuyasha – Kagome sorriu – Vocês querem comer? Comprei pizza.

- Claro, né Inuyasha?

- Uh...hai.

oOOooOooOOoOOOO

- Sua festa de aniversário é amanhã? – Kagome perguntou enquanto eles comiam pizza. – Mas seu aniversário é no domingo.

- Mas sexta é melhor – Inuyasha disse. Eles estavam sentados na cozinha.

- E Inuyasha vai levar para lá uma garota, não é? – Miroku provocou, cutucando as costas do amigo de novo.

_Cala a boca seu imbecil!_ – Inuyasha gritou para ele em pensamento e fitou Kagome. Algo nos olhos dela prendia dor, mas ela quase escondeu isso. Quase.

- Oh – ela disse.

_Ela está magoada por que pensa que tenho uma namorada? __Sério? Mas-mas isso é ruim! Kagome não! Há…há somente você…_

Sim. Era verdade. Estava apaixonado pela irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo.

- Não. – ele corrigiu – É só idéia tosca do Miroku.

- É? – Miroku sorriu.

- Cala boca já! – Inuyasha gritou.

- Hai, hai. Vou no banheiro, já volto. – ele disse e quase correu.

- Covarde. – Inuyasha rosnou. Então se virou para Kagome.

- Kagome eu...-

- Quer mais pizza? – ela perguntou.

- Uh...Claro, claro, por que não.

Ela se virou e pegou uma faca para fatiar um pedaço mais.

Ele olhou o longo cabelo dela, depois os braços, costas e seus olhos desceram um pouco mais…

- Ah! – Kagome gemeu suavemente e segurou a mão. Inuyasha se levantou e foi até ela.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só um arranhão – ela sorriu. Em seu dedo indicador tinha um pequeno corte que provavelmente ela havia feito com a faca. E por um momento Inuyasha só fitou o dedo. Seu coração batia forte e algo nos seus olhos brilhou.

Ele agarrou o dedo dela e o levou a boca. Ouviu um ganido vindo de Kagome, mas ela não se moveu.

O tempo parecia que tinha parado. Inuyasha não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou com o dedo de Kagome na boca, talvez cinco segundos ou cinco minutos. Ele não chupou o dedo, ele apenas acariciou-o com a língua, provando o sangue dela, sua carne.

Eventualmente ele abriu a boca e soltou o dedo dela. Permaneceu de olhos fechados o tempo todo, mas agora era valente o suficiente para abri-los.

O rosto de Kagome estava vermelho feito tomate, os olhos arregalados, os lábios entre abertos. _Esses lábios…_

- Kagome…- ele disse ainda segurando a mão dela. Ele queria contar tudo à ela. Todos os sentimentos que guardava por ela.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – veio a voz do Miroku.

Como se a mão de Kagome o queimasse, Inuyasha a soltou.

-Não-não! – ele quase gritou, o rosto vermelho também. Ele tinha que sair dali. Só tinha que sair.

- E-Eu acho que tenho que ir para casa – ele disse e praticamente correu para quarto do Miroku, agarrou a mochila e foi para porta.

- Ir para casa? Já? – Miroku perguntou confuso. Inuyasha assentiu e fitou Kagome. O rosto dela ainda estava muito vermelho, ela segurava o dedo que agora estava provavelmente úmido e os olhos dela pareciam que perguntavam algo para ele.

- Eu te ligo, Miroku – ele disse antes de sair, nem ousou dizer mais uma palavra para a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

Ele não podia contar a ela. Não podia contar a ela que possuía sentimentos por ela por quase o ano todo. O que Miroku diria? E a mãe dela? E o mais importante, o que Kagome diria?

_Ela deve ter medo de mim agora, _pensou ele amargamente quando caminhava de volta pra casa. _De repente um garoto que você conhece como se fosse seu próprio irmão e que é três anos mais velho que você, põe seu dedo na boca e chupa? Eu sou um grande imbecil._

_oOOooOoooOOoooOOoooOooOo_

Sexta-Feira

A música estava alta, as pessoas o acotovelavam. Ele! Mesmo que este era o **seu** aniversário!

- Onde diabos o Miroku está?– ele murmurou.

Toda a casa estava cheia de convidados, todos que ele convidara tinham ido.

- Hey o Inuyasha está ali!

Inuyasha se virou e viu Miroku acenando para ele, Sango a seu lado.

Sango não era exatamente a namorada do Miroku. Principalmente por que...bem, pode se dizer que Inuyasha era rude enquanto Miroku sempre sabia como se comportar e ser educado, mas Inuyasha não passava a mão na bunda das garotas.

Sango tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Ela era mais alta que Kagome e tinha um corpo esbelto. Ela vestia um vestido rosa escuro e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

Inuyasha estava vestindo uma calça jeans negra e uma camiseta vermelha e preta, enquanto Miroku vestia calça jeans e uma blusa violeta.

Inuyasha foi até eles. – Beleza?

- Tem muita gente – disse Sango.

- Hai. Talvez tem gente até demais.

- Bem eu gosto quando tem muita gente! – disse Miroku.

- Quanto que você bebeu? – Inuyasha perguntou um pouco divertido.

- O suficiente. – Sango respondeu.

- Mas Sango meu amor...- Miroku implorou e Inuyasha rolou os olhos.

- Eu vou deixar vocês para.. – ele disse e caminhou até a cozinha. Ele mesmo estava um pouco bêbado, mas não muito.

Quando ele estava quase bebendo mais sidra, alguém entrou na cozinha.

- K-Kagome? – ele perguntou e ela sorriu. Ela estava maravilhosa. Ela vestia um vestido azul claro e estava maquiada. Seu cabelo estava como sempre fora, mas ele não ligava. Ela estava perfeita. Não, uma deusa. Não, isso também caia bem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Gomen. Só tive que entrar um pouco – ela disse – Estava vindo da festa de meus amigos e esqueci minha jaqueta em casa e está bem frio lá fora. E sua casa é no caminho, então...

Agora ele notou que ela estava tremendo e seus lábios estavam um pouco azuis.

- Vem. – ele disse e agarrou a mão dela. Eles desceram ao longo da escada. Eles chegaram a um quarto de vestir. Inuyasha fez Kagome se sentar num banco de madeira e remexeu no closet.

- Aqui. Coloque isso – ele disse e deu a ela uma manta.

- Arigato – ela disse e se cobriu com a manta. Inuyasha se sentou ao lado dela.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Aqui esta quente. E achei que você não ia querer ficar no meio da algazarra.

- Arigato. – ela disse e eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – ele perguntou.

- Como o que?

- Como 'Feliz Aniversário'?

- Não antes de domingo. – ela sorriu.

- Keh – ele bufou – Na festa de quem que você tava?

Kagome hesitou – Koga.

- Nani? – ele se levantou.

- Não comece isso de novo – ela pediu suavemente.

- Por que você tava lá?

- Por que eu quis!

- Você queria que ele te machucasse de novo?

- Não! – Kagome exclamou e se levantou também – Ele tem sido muito legal pra mim e não disse nada de mal! E os amigos dele, Ginta e Hakkaku são legais também!

- Keh! – Inuyasha disse e se virou.

- Sou eu que tomo minhas decisões! Por que você tem que interferir em tudo?

Inuyasha a fitou – Por que é meu trabalho te proteger!

- Bem...então está demitido!

- Ótimo! Não estou interessado no que acontece com você!

Ele a viu estremecer, mas isso virou rapidamente em raiva. - O mesmo pra você! Eu não me importo se eu nunca mais te ver de novo!

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

Ambos viraram as costas um para o outro. Inuyasha pensou em tudo que tinha dito e percebeu que não queria dizer nada daquilo.

Então ele ouviu um soluço baixo vindo de Kagome atrás dele. Ele rosnou. _Merda de garota baka._

De repente Kagome estava presa contra a parede do quarto de vestir. Ela chorou suavemente e olhou nos olhos duros de Inuyasha. O corpo dele próximo ao dela e seus braços de cada lado da cabeça da garota.

- Você está com Koga ou não? – Inuyasha perguntou. Ele ia perguntar "Você ta dando pro Koga ou não?" Mas ele sabia que Kagome não era esse tipo de garota.

- Por que, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou, os olhos chorosos. – Por que você quer tanto saber isso?

- Por que... – ele realmente tentou contar a ela, realmente, mas não podia encontrar as palavras.

Ele olhou nos olhos molhados dela. Queria limpar suas lágrimas e nunca mais deixá-la chorar novamente.

Então seu olhar desceu para os lábios dela de novo. Ele trouxe o rosto próximo ao dela e seus lábios estavam queimando. Ele estava tão perto e queria tanto, mas não ousava.

Repentinamente o dedo de Kagome estava acariciando os lábios dele. Insegura e muito, muito ligeiramente, mas ainda foi suficiente para levá-lo ao extremo. Ele não podia mais aguentar isso.

Os lábios de Inuyasha encontraram os dela com paixão oprimida e febril.

Ele passou os braços ao redor dela como se a tentar molda-la a ele. As mãos dela estavam em suas bochechas, o peito pressionado firmemente contra o dele.

As pessoas sempre descrevem seu beijos; como sentiam os lábios da outra pessoa sobre os seus; o gosto que tinham ou algo do tipo. Mas Inuyasha não podia encontrar as palavras. Ele nem queria.

Ele não pensava mais que a garota em seus braços era a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Ela era apenas Kagome. Sua Kagome.

Eventualmente como todas as pessoas, eles precisavam de ar. Eles se separaram por um momento, mas Inuyasha continuou a dar beijos de borboleta nos lábio dela enquanto ela ofegava.

- Me diga – Inuyasha sussurrou bem baixinho – Você está com ele?

- Não – ela sussurrou, tremendo nos braços dele – Como eu poderia quand…

Mas ela mesma se cortou e escolheu suspirar em contentamento quando ele beijou abaixo de sua orelha.

- Kagome…- ele gemeu e provou dos lábios dela de novo. Kagome agarrou o pescoço dele e o beijou de volta apaixonadamente. O ar começou a esquentar. As mãos de Inuyasha desceram pela sua cintura e de lá foram para baixo do vestido e tocaram a pele dela.

Eles se separaram.

- I-Inuyasha – ela disse e ele abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela – Eu...eu não posso..ainda.

Ele soube imediatamente o que ela queria dizer.

- Quero dizer, eu quero…ma..

- Ssh – ele silenciou – Eu entendo.

Ela sorriu e ele afagou os braços dela ( A manta havia escorregado para o chão enquanto eles estavam se beijando). Eles ainda estavam frios.

- Toma banho comigo Kagome – ele disse de repente.

- O-O q-que você disse? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Mas você está gelada.

- Mas…se alguém entra aqui?

- Vou trancar a porta – ele disse e a viu hesitar – Eu nunca forçaria você a nada. Você sabe disso?

- Claro! – ela disse rapidamente – Eu só...

Inuyasha tocou a bochecha dela. – Você não tem que fazer nada que não queira.

Kagome o olhou nos olhos e então sorriu. Ela moveu as mãos para o colarinho da camisa dele e a tirou. Inuyasha sorriu suavemente.

Quando chegaram ao banheiro, Kagome estava corando muito. Inuyasha também, mas não estava tão embaraçado. Ele ligou o chuveiro e colocou Kagome de baixo da água. Quando ele já estava saindo, ela agarrou a mão dele e o puxou contra ela. Agora Inuyasha ficou vermelho quando sentiu o sexo de Kagome um pouco contra o seu próprio.

- Pode lavar meu cabelo? – ela perguntou. Inuyasha sorriu para ela e agarrou o frasco de shampoo.

O rosto de Kagome inclinou-se contra o peito dele enquanto ele lavava o cabelo dela, acariciando o couro cabeludo, os braços de Kagome ao redor da cintura dele.

Como Kagome havia esperado eles não foram além de lavar e aproveitar o calor do banho. Mas não quebraram o contato de pele contra pele nem por um segundo.

Depois de um tempo Inuyasha se sentou no chão do quarto de vestir, suas costas contra o banco, Kagome entre suas pernas o abraçando. E ele nunca tinha se sentido mais feliz.

- Você é maravilhoso – Kagome sussurrou. Inuyasha riu suavemente.

- Hai, eu sei.

- Baka – ela bufou.

Silêncio.

- Acho que tenho que ir – Kagome suspirou. Inuyasha apertou os braços ao redor dela.

- Por que?

- Mamãe provavelmente deve estar imaginando onde estou. E você deveria ir também, é sua festa.

- Keh – ele disse. Ele queria ficar ali mesmo, segurando Kagome e dormir.

Kagome riu e o beijou – Vamos lá, Inuyasha.

Ele suspirou e se levantou, Kagome com ele. Eles se vestiram e silenciosamente caminharam de volta pelas escadas. E foi como se eles nunca tivessem sumido. A musica continuava alta e as pessoas conversando e gritando eram ouvidas. Como se ninguém estivesse faltando no hall.

Inuyasha agarrou sua jaqueta preta e ele e Kagome foram para fora.

- Eu vou com você – ele disse.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'. É meia noite de sexta-feira. Pegue isso – ele disse e colocou a jaqueta em volta dela.

- E você?

- Eu sou resistente – ele sorriu. Kagome sorriu de volta.

- Miroku te viu pelo caminho quando você veio?

- Não, acho que não.

- Então provavelmente ele está comendo a Sango...- ele murmurou. Kagome riu.

Eventualmente eles chegaram a casa de Kagome. Kagome corou um pouco e sorriu.

- Tchau então, Inuyasha.

- Tchau, Kagome – ele sussurrou, secretamente já sentindo falta dela.

Eles olharam por um tempo um ao outro antes de Inuyasha se inclinar e beija-la suavemente. Quando se separaram, ela tocou a bochecha dele com carinho e então foi para dentro da casa.

* * *

><p>oOoooOOoOoOO<p>

Oiieee gentee! Olha chegamos aos finalmenteee!

Os dois estão juntos *.*

Ainnn que lindooo! Vcs viram que Inu safadinho...?

Shaushasasus

.

Genteee muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**Harumi Tahashi:** Concordo plenamente com vc! Aquele momento foi tão Kawaiiii! *.* O que achou desse?

.

**Mariana123**: Oiiie! É acho lindo essas cenas dos dois! Espero que tenha gostado dessa de hoje! Finalmente eles estão juntos! xD

.

**Eulalia Arantes**: hushaushua Vc não teve que esperar muito para algo acontecer entre eles! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjus xD

.

**Joanny: **Oiie! Pois é agora faltam só dois caps! E o próximo é o que eu chorei! Vamos ver qual será sua reação nele! Espero que tenha curtido esse! Esse era o q eu tinha te dito que ia ser o mais 'quentinho' digamos assim! xD


	8. Sétima e Penultima Parte

**.  
><strong>

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Sábado

Inuyasha abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

_Onde é que eu to? Oh..eu to no meu quarto, na minha cama. E o que diabos Miroku está fazendo no chão? Ok…teve uma festa ontem a noite e…_

Repentinamente tudo voltou para a cabeça dele.

Kagome.

_Oh merda. O que eu…? Oh merda._

- Mas Sango, você é meu verdadeiro amor …sua bunda…é…a melhor…- Miroku murmurou em seu sono.

oOooOoOOooOooOOOoOoOO

Ele estava no parque. O mesmo parque que guardava tantas memórias. E que agora iria guardar algo doloroso.

Tudo que podia fazer era esperar.

Então ela veio.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome acenou para ele. Ela vestia uma blusa branca e uma saia azul. A garota sorriu feliz e correu até ele. Seu cabelo ondulado balançando com o vento.

Ela corou e disse suavemente: - Oi.

- Uh, oi. – ele disse receoso. Ela notou isso.

- O que está errado? – ela inclinou a cabeça.

- Kagome, sobre ontem à noite...

- Alguém viu a gente? – ela perguntou.

- Humm, não.

- Que bom. – ela suspirou – Quero dizer por mim tudo bem se eles souberem, só pensei..-

- Kagome – ele disse firmemente. Ela piscou confusa.

- Ontem a noite foi um erro.

Um longo silêncio.

- Na-nani? – ela sussurrou finalmente.

- Olha, me desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo e…-

- P-Por que você está dizendo isso? – ela perguntou, lágrimas em seus olhos.

_Não. Chore._

- Gomen. Isso é tudo culpa minha. Eu estava bêbado..-

- Não estava bêbado desse jeito!

- Não, não estava...! Kagome você tem que entender. V-Você é como uma irmã pra mim e..-

- Então tudo isso era mentira? – ela chorou – Q-Quando você me beijou e...Isso tudo foi só...?

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar para o chão – Gomen.

Então ela correu. Para longe. Longe dele.

Ele caiu no chão.

_Não. Não, não foi uma mentira, Kagome. Nada daquilo. Eu quis fazer tudo aquilo _– ele contou a ela em pensamento. _– Mas não posso ficar com você. Eu só vou te machucar. Como agora._

Havia muitas coisas que os separavam.

oOoOooOOoOOOoOO

- Hai? – Inuyasha disse para seu celular.

_- O que há, cara?_

- Nada.

_- Quer ir na balada hoje a noite?_

- Não...eu não to no clima.

_- Nem pra ir comer ramen?_

- Não, nem isso.

_- Bem, isso é estranho. Você teve sua festa de aniversário ontem! Oh e a propósito Sango me perdoou._

- Perdoou?

_- Hai. Agora estamos oficialmente juntos._

- Meus parabéns.

_- Tem certeza de que não quer ir comer ramen? Num restaurante muito bom?_

- Gomen cara, mas não.

_- Wow, você tá realmente pra baixo. Você age como a Kagome hoje. Ela está realmente desanimada, mas não me conta por que. Você sabe de alguma coisa?_

-...Não, nada.

_- Bem, acho que vou ir ao cinema com minha nova namorada. Se cuida, cara._

- Arigato.

oOoooOoooOO

* * *

><p>Oiie gente! Esse cap eu chorei um monte! Tadinha da Kah! E chorei em algumas partes do próximo cap!<p>

Gente! O próximo já será o** ultimo **cap! :'(

É já ta acabando! Eu não ia postar hj, mas já acabei as tarefas que tinha pra fazer no meu trab, e estou aqui! xD Achei q era mais coisa que ia levar o dia todo...e num levou nem uma manhã inteira! shaushaus

Bem vamos as reviews:

**Pandorah-chan: **Oiiie! Seja bem vinda! É uma pena que já estejamos chegando ao fim =/ Mas foi um prazer traduzi-la e postá-la para vcs! To mto feliz que esteja acompanhando e concordo com vc! O Inu deu uma de espertinho e safadinho no ultimo cap né? Nesse ele já agiu feito um idiota! ¬¬' Bjuus xD

.

**Mariana123**: Oiie! Pena que o momento deles juntos foi tão curtinho né! Vamos ver o que acontece agora no final! xD Bjuus

.

**XXXX**: Oiie! Pode deixar que agora eu sei que vc está acompanhando todos os caps! ;D Pena que o próximo já é o final! Esse cap foi triste não? Bom, eu chorei, mas sou emotiva demais...então...nem considera-se muito xD Ontem chorei o dia todo assistindo Itazura na Kiss! Não sei se conhece, é um shoujo, muito lindo, porém muito triste! =/ Bom espero que goste do final dessa fic! Bjones! xD

.

**R**: Hehehe que bom que gostou daquele cap! Foi tão fofo né! Romântico com umas pitadas quentes! Mas nada exagerado, só não gosto muito do linguajar que o Inu usou ao se referir ao Miroku e a Sango, mas a história não é minha =P Portanto não mudei nada ;D Bjus e te aguardo no próximo e ultimo cap!

.

**Cris**: Ahh taaah, não é que te levei a mal, é q achei estranho, suspeitei que fosse uma critica clamufada, é que tem muita gente q não gosta de adaptação, e achei estranho o seu comentário qnto a isso, já q vc lê minhas adaptações! Mas deixa isso pra lá! Já entendi o que vc quis dizer, foi só um mal-entendido de nda! Eu ia dizer que espero que tenha curtido esse cap, mas acho q não curtiu né, o Inu é tão idiota nele! =P Mas uma coisa sim posso esperar! Espero que goste do final ;D Bjinhuss e sem problemas! Tudo entendido! xD


	9. Oitava e Ultima Parte

oOOoOoOOoOOOoOO

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha e cia, não me pertencem. Essa história também não me pertence é da minha amiga **Kirr1001.**

°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**°**O**º

Domingo

_Meu aniversário - _ele pensou enquanto assistia a sua janela escura.

_- Não antes de domingo._

_Merda..._

Então bateram na porta dele.

- Nani?

Era a mãe dele.

- Inuyasha? Ainda há bolo na mesa da cozinha se você quiser.

- Não, obrigado – ele disse, sem olhar para ela. Os olhos de Izayou ficaram tristes e ela fechou a porta sem fazer barulho.

Inuyasha não podia tirar Kagome da cabeça. Miroku o havia chamado para ir a balada para comemorar o aniversário oficial dele, mas ele não podia. Não quando o rosto quebrado de Kagome estava ainda fresco em sua mente. Quando ele ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios dela em sua boca…

_Merda, tenho que parar isso!_

Talvez ele devesse mesmo ir a algum lugar com Miroku. Era seu aniversário e ele estava li perdendo tempo pensando em alguma garota.

_Mas ela não é só uma garota...Bem foda-se! _– ele pensou e quando já ia agarrar o celular, alguém bateu à porta novamente.

- O que é agora? – ele quase gritou. A porta abriu e era a mãe dele de novo.

- Inuyasha, Kagome-chan está aqui.

- Eh?

Izayoi abriu mais a porta e lá estava ela. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco molhados por causa da chuva e ela vestia uma saia vermelha e um top rosa. Ela não sorria para ele, mas o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

- Kagome...- ele disse, sem conseguir manter a saudade longe de sua voz.

- Oi – ela disse determinada, quase brava, mas isso não era surpresa.

Izayoi olhou para os dois e Inuyasha voltou a Terra.

- Mãe.

- Nani? Oh! Eu hum, gomen! Vou deixa-los sozinhos – ela gaguejou e fechou a porta após sair.

Ele apenas a olhou. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que os problemas entre eles não iam simplesmente desaparecer para algum lugar. Ele ainda era significavelmente mais velho do que ela, e ela ainda era a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. Mas ele sabia que se ela se fosse agora, ele morreria.

-Uh, eu..- ele começou, mas algo cobriu sua vista. Uma barra de chocolate.

- Eh? – ele piscou.

- Feliz Aniversário – ela disse. Ele pegou o chocolate dela.

Os olhos dela não estavam mais nítidos, estavam tristes e feridos – Eu..eu só queria te dar isso. Gomen se eu vim.

Então ela se virou e deixou o quarto dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse ficar deprimido que ela tinha ido, ela de repente abriu a porta e voltou. Pura ira em seus olhos.

- Por que você não me parou? – ela choramingou.

- E-Eu…Nani?

- Eu tive que voltar aqui e você me deixou ir embora!

- Hey, por que você está gritando comigo? – ele se levantou da cadeira.

- Por que você é tão idiota!

- Por que você ainda está aqui? Eu disse que foi um erro!

- Talvez por que estou desesperada! – ela estava chorando agora – Talvez por que não posso esquecer sexta à noite! Talvez por que tenho sido apaixonada por você quase que minha vida toda!

_Espera…Nani?_

- Você se lembra o dia que você veio para minha casa pela primeira vez? – ela sussurrou – Eu tinha três anos e ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem. Mesmo com essa idade eu pensei que você era algum príncipe de conto de fadas. Bem, um príncipe muito baka, mas ainda assim um príncipe.

Ele apenas a fitou, sentindo o coração afundar.

- Quando você começou a sair com a Kikyo…Oh kami-sama, eu estava com tanto ciúmes! Mas…quando fiquei mais velha percebi que você nunca iria me notar…eu ia sempre ser apenas uma criança para você. Então desisti. Eu tentei te esquecer olhando para outros garotos. Como Koga; Ele realmente mudou, mesmo. Mas ele não é você – ela sorriu tristemente e o olhou – E daí você pegou meu coração e o partiu.

Inuyasha fez um barulho que soou como um choro. Kagome chegou mais perto dele.

- Então vou te perguntar uma ultima vez, Inuyasha. Tudo que aconteceu na sexta à noite, tudo que aconteceu com a gente, foram apenas mentiras? Um erro?

O rosto dele estava em branco.

Então sem uma palavra ele a levantou, a abraçando, pressionando o rosto contra o pescoço dela respirando desesperadamente como se aquilo fosse seu único oxigênio.

- Não – ele sussurrou – Não, não foi.

Então Kagome colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, esfregando o nariz no cabelo dele.

Eles permaneceram assim por um momento. Abraçando um ao outro e ouvindo suas respirações.

Inuyasha vagarosamente a colocou de volta no chão e sorriu, quase não acreditando que ela estava lá.

Kagome ainda não sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam mais suaves.

- Por que mentiu pra mim? – ela perguntou, tocando as bochechas dele.

- Eu…eu não sei. Estava confuso e ainda estou. Merda, Kagome, você sabe que isto não vai ser fácil. Ano que vem eu vou ser adulto e você ainda será menor de idade por lei…

- Sei disso, mas eu não ligo. Eu quero estar com você, Inuyasha. – ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele sorriu.

- Eu te avisei – ele disse, apertando o nariz dela. Algo que ele havia feito algumas vezes quando ela era criança. – Quando escolho estar com alguém, eu **nunca **a deixo ir.

- Isto é um trato. – ela sorriu.

Então ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado. Eles se abraçaram como se fossem morrer caso se largassem.

Eles se separaram, testa contra testa.

- Sabia que você estava mentindo quando disse que era um erro – ela disse suavemente – Eu vim aqui por causa disso também.

- Como você sabia?

Kagome sorriu – Ouvi quando ani conversou com mamãe sobre você. Ele disse que estava tão deprimido que não queria se quer ir no restaurante comer ramen. No momento eu soube que você queria estar comigo, afinal de contas.

Inuyasha riu. – É verdade.

- Desculpa sobre o chocolate. Tinha pensado em comprar algo melhor pra presente, mas eu ainda estava muito brava quando comprei isso. Mas eu compro outra coisa!

- Eu não ligo – ele disse, a beijando nos lábios – Você é meu melhor presente de aniversário.

oOoOOoOOoOOOOoO

Segunda-feira

Era quase nove da manhã quando Inuyasha e Kagome caminharam pelas ruas, de mãos dadas, em direção ao Colégio Shikon.

- Você está bem? – Kagome perguntou a ele.

- Nunca estive melhor – ele respondeu sorrindo, mas quando ela virou a cabeça, o sorriso dele desapareceu.

_Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar..._

- Ok, aqui vamos nós – Kagome disse, um pouco nervosa também, quando eles chegaram ao colégio. Alguns estudantes os olharam, mas havia uma certa pessoa que eles queriam que os vissem.

E lá estava ele. Miroku estava sentado com Sango num banco, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela. Então eles os notaram. Os olhares dos dois caíram sobre as mãos dadas do casal. Sango sorriu e Miroku piscou.

- Oi – Kagome cumprimentou – Você deve ser Sango. Ani fala muito sobre você.

- E você deve ser a irmã mais nova dele – Sango sorriu e apertou a mão de Kagome, ainda que Kagome não soltasse a mão de Inuyasha.

Miroku olhou para ambos – Bem, me contem.

- Contar o que? – Kagome perguntou inocentemente.

- O que está acontecendo. Vocês geralmente não estão de mãos dadas.

- Bem, é que...- Kagome olhou para seu novo namorado. Inuyasha tinha certeza absoluta que seria partido ao meio, mas era seu dever defender Kagome. E ele não iria desapontá-la.

- A gente ta namorando – ele disse.

Miroku estreitou os olhos – Namorando?

-H-Hai. – ele respondeu. Miroku olhou seu melhor amigo e se levantou.

- Escute agora Inuyasha Takahashi – ele disse e Inuyasha se empalideceu.

-...já não era sem tempo! – ele sorriu e bateu nas costas do amigo.

- Eh? – perguntaram Inuyasha e Kagome em uníssono. Sango riu.

- Você está brincando comigo? – Miroku riu – Eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- En-Então você não está zangado? – Inuyasha perguntou hesitantemente.

- Não, na realidade to aliviado!

Inuyasha ainda piscou, confuso. Mas, Kagome sorria agora.

- Arigato Ani – ela disse.

- O prazer é todo meu – ele disse, acariciando o cabelo dela e se virou para Inuyasha- Eu não ligo se você está com ela. Você ainda é meu melhor amigo e tem minha benção.

Então Inuyasha sorriu – Bem, não preciso da sua benção, mas arigato de qualquer jeito.

- Pensei que você diria isso – ele sorriu.

ooOooOOoOooOooOooO

Ele quase riu quando se lembrou daqueles tempos.

Seus pais e os de Kagome haviam aceitado muito bem o namoro deles. Koga por outro lado não muito bem, mas isso era um prazer para Inuyasha.

Agora Miroku e Sango tinham duas meninas e provavelmente havia um terceiro filho chegando em breve.

E ele e Kagome...bem, eles estavam bem. E depois do Natal eles seriam marido e mulher.

- Papai Noel – murmurou Kagome próxima a ele e ele se virou e a olhou divertido – Ajuda, Papai Noel vai levar meus presentes embora...

Inuyasha sorriu. Ele deu um tapinha na bunda dela e a beijou no pescoço, sussurrando – Shh, Kagome. Eu estarei aqui para proteger à você e seus presentes.

Ela então parou de murmurar e se aconchegou mais a ele. Inuyasha sorriu.

- Te amo, Kagome. – ele sussurrou e fechou os olhos, dormiu próximo a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Não, isso não soava mais certo.

Próximo ao amor da vida dele.

**F I M**

* * *

><p>Olá pessoass! Chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic maravilhosa que é essa tradução da minha querida amiga Kirr1001.<p>

Estou muito feliz com a receptividade de vcs a fic! *.*

Espero de coração que o final tenha sido do agrado de vcs!

Foi um grande prazer traduzir e postar a história para vocês! xD

As reviews do ultimo cap:

**Sil chan**: Oiiiiiie! Sil Chan! Nossa fico feliz em te ver por aqui garota! Muito obrigada por acompanhar essa minha estréia como tradutora, estou procurando mais histórias para traduzir, mas não garanto nda! E com relação a história dos piratas, planejo posta-la assim que concluir a minha adaptação Chantagem de amor, o próximo cap será o 10 e assim ficará faltando só mais 3 caps para concluí-la, portanto se as coisas continuarem no ritmo que estão em mais 4 dias ou menos eu começo a postar a fic dos Piratas, e amanhã começo mais duas: Um Plano de Sedução e Muito Bem Acompanhada. Seria um prazer te encontrar nelas tbm! Fica a sua escolha! Bjuuss

.

**Kallyne**: Oiiie! Não fique triste tudo deu certo no final! xD Pois é minhas fics estão acabando rápido! Mas é pq estou postando praticamente todo dia! xD Espero que tenha gostado do final! Bjuus

.

**XXXX:** Oiie tudo deu certo no final! Espero que tenha gostado e é mesmo uma pena que já tenha acabado! =/ Com relação ao anime,é que sou emotiva demais, eu sempre entro dentro da vida do personagem e não consigo evitar, se o personagem sofre eu tbm! Shaushasuah Sei que chega a ser ridículo...mas...não consigo evitar! xD Ahhhh então espero te ver por lá pq tá decidido vou postar! Em breve! Bjuus e obrigada!

.

**Mariana123**: Oiie! Olha tudo deu certo no final, o inu é meio cego e estava com medo da reação do Miroku e olha no q q deu! Shausahsush Bjus e espero que tenha te agradado! xD Bju!

.

**Joanny**: Oiie! Chegamos ao fiim! Espero que tenha gostado! xD Eu adorei fazer essa tradução! E e chorei no começo desse cap! É tão liindo! Sahusahsu E aí está gostando do Itazura na Kiss? Espero que sim! xD E sabe a história dos piratas é da mesma autora xD Espero que te agrade ler ela tbm! Vou postar assim que Chantagem de Amor acabar! Bjuss!

.

**Cris**: Oiie! É, tbm achei trsite o ulimo cap, não é a toa que chorei! E chorei no começo desse tbm! Mas não sei o que há comigo sou tão manteiga derretida ¬¬' shuahsaush Espero que goste desse final! E blza eu vou postar sim a fic dos piratas! Em breve! Obrigada viu? Bjuus

.

**Eulalia Arantes**: Oiie! Que ódio dele no ultimo cap não é? Mas a kah fez ele enxergar tudo neessse! xD Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Bjuss e espero que goste desse ultimo cap!

.

**Harumi-takashi**: Oiie! Pois é acabou-se o que era douuuce! Shaushaushu Pois é foi-se, mas espero que tenha gostado desse fim tbm! Eu particularmente adorei! xD Obrigada por acompanhar! Não sei se curte adaptações, mas se sim, dê uma olhada no meu perfil xD Bjones!

.

Obrigada especial a:

**Kirr1001 **por me ceder a história e a todos meus leitores:

**Arine-san**

**Gabilumi**

**Hiwako**

**NiinaY**

**PrincessMarie**

**Sil chan**

**Kallyne**

**Cris**

**Joanny**

**XXXX**

**Mariana123**

**Harumi-Tahashi**

**Eulalia Arantes**

**R**

**Pandorah-chan**

**Adrii-chan**

**Pamela**

**Katsu-chan**

**N . Nogueira**

**Rinzinha-chan**


End file.
